The Life Inside
"The Life Inside" is the second episode of the second season and the 15th episode in the series overall. It was written by Benjamin Cavell and directed by Jon Avnet. It first aired on February 16, 2011. Plot Synopsis Raylan chases a pregnant fugitive who has fallen into the hands of human traffickers. Recap It is night somewhere in Kentucky. Dickie and Coover drag the lifeless body of Walt McCready — and then argue over who is going to fetch the lime. When Dickie turns his head, Coover snags McCready's watch. They then cover the corpse in lime and toss it into an abandoned mineshaft. Done and done. At a mining site a man covered in soot and dirt emerges into the daylight. It is Boyd — and Raylan is waiting for him. The two head to a local bar for a drink. Raylan tells Boyd of the recent deal made with the Miami mobsters. In other words, the marshal urges his childhood friend to give up seeking vengeance for the death of his father. "My outlaw ways are behind me," a seemingly sincere Boyd tells Raylan. "All I want is to do my job and be left alone." Raylan then pays a visit to dear old dad, who is "outside the tether range." Meaning: Arlo, who is under house arrest, is no longer inside his house. "If you want to get it off," says Raylan of dad's police-issue ankle bracelet, "return the $20,000 we gave you." Arlo claims to have no idea what happened to the money after he gave it to Bo Crowder. Uh huh. Arlo, who had been kicked him out of the house by Helen, goes back inside. Before Raylan leaves, however, Helen warns him to "stay away" from Mags Bennett. Speaking of, Mags makes nice with Lorett McCready, who has no idea that the matriarch poisoned her father. Mags tells Loretta that she sent her daddy south for a few weeks to avoid the feds. "I never had a girl," a suddenly reflective Mags says. "Just those damn boys." Later, Raylan awakens in his hotel room to see Winona wearing one of his shirts. Apparently, the former married couple is still sleeping together. "Sometimes I look at you and I never want to see you again," a self-loathing Winona tells Raylan. "Other times I want to run away with you to Costa Rica." At the marshals' headquarters, Art gives Raylan and Tim their next assignment: transport pregnant prisoner Jamie Berglund. They escort her to a doctor's office where a fidgety man sits in the lobby. Before you can say "trap," the man pulls a pair of guns. He whistles and an accomplice appears. Raylan and Tim are cuffed. "I'm sorry about this, boys," pregnant Jamie says. "I hope you understand... my baby shouldn't have to ride my rap." Raylan seethes, but doesn't say a word. Later, Raylan and Tim face Art who explains that the trigger man is a hardened criminal named Jess Timmons. He then wonders how a pregnant lady got the jump on his marshals. "Art, she played the shit out of us," Raylan says bluntly. At an unidentified home, Jamie sits with Jess and his accomplice. We learn that the accomplice used to work as a medical technician. The plan, apparently, is for the EMT to perform a caesarean section on Jamie to inside the home. "An hour after that, your baby's daddy is going to be taking that little girl to her new life," Jess says. Speaking of, baby daddy A.J. is busy being questioned by Tim and Raylan. A.J. claims to not even be aware that his wife was pregnant — and certainly did get her into such a condition. Raylan believes the man and suspects that a guard at Jamie's prison might be the father. Perhaps this guard hired Jess. Back at the house, Jamie said she doesn't care where she ends up — as long as the baby has a better life. She excuses herself to use the restroom. The mom-to-be has begun to suspect that Jess might have darker motives — i.e. killing mom and taking the baby for the black market. She tries to sneak out of the bathroom — and is immediately corralled by an angry Jess. "Change of plans," Jess tells his accomplice. "Cut it out." The technician argues that doing so without anesthesia would send her into shock and kill the baby. Jess reluctantly agrees to let the medication take effect. Jamie is understandably panicked. Raylan and Tim, meanwhile, confront prison guard Glenn Cosgrove, who is less than cooperative. Raylan explains to the guard's wife that her husband is suspected of knocking up a prisoner and then hiring a former prisoner to kill the woman so that the affair could never be traced back to him. "We have over 20 calls between you and Jess Timmons in the last week," Tim says. A furious and horrified Gayle Cosgrove screams at her husband to help the marshals save Jamie. Glenn crumbles, explaining that Jess planned to sell the "healthy white baby" for $50,000. He then tells the marshals where to find Jess. Raylan is disgusted. "Shut the hell up or Tim is going to hit you in the face," he advises. Back at the unidentified house, Jess senses that his accomplice is getting cold feet. He warns the technician to keep it together or he won't get paid. The moment Jess turns his back, the technician attacks him with a scalpel. Alas, Jess gets the best of the man, shooting him in the back until he expires. Moments later, Raylan and Tim burst through the front door to find Jess holding a gun to Jamie's belly. "You ever heard of a spot snipers call 'the apricot?'" Raylan asks the criminal. "It's where the brain stem meets the spine. Hit a fella there, he ain't gonna pull no trigger." Jess counters that Raylan isn't good enough to hit his apricot from there. Raylan then nods at Tim, who fires a single shot directly into Jess' forehead. The sicko falls dead to the ground. Case closed. But not the episode. We cut to Boyd returning to his digs after a hard day in the mines. His face is busted up, too. Ava enters the bathroom, concerned for her man's condition. Whoa. Later, Gayle Cosgrove enters Raylan's office. She wonders what Jamie is going to do with the baby. "I was kind of hoping that maybe..." Gayle says before trailing off. Raylan agrees to find out if such an adoption would even be possible. Raylan then heads to his hotel room — only to be intercepted by Gary, who says that he plans on winning back Winona. Gary says he knows he can't outshoot, outfight or probably outscew Raylan, but that he can outsell anyone, and points out Winona left Raylan for him once already. Winona, of course, is inside the hotel room waiting for Raylan. "Who were you talking to?" she asks. Says a matter-of-fact Raylan: "That was your husband." Appearances First Appearances #Jamie Berglund - Pregnant inmate who is in on a scheme to sell her baby on the black market, but has a change of heart #Glenn Cosgrove - Prison guard paid by Jess to have sex with Jamie as part of the black market scheme #Gayle Cosgrove - Glenn's wife who learns about Glenn's scheme Deaths #Van - An EMT who is in to extract the baby, but has a change of heart. Shot by Jess. #Jess Timmons - Conspirator in the black market scheme that paid Glenn Cosgrove to have sex with Jamie. Shot by Tim Gutterson. Cast Starring cast *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks (credit only) *Natalie Zea as Winona Hawkins * and Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder Guest stars *Linda Gehringer as Helen Givens *Jeremy Davies as Dickie Bennett *Margo Martindale as Mags Bennett *Kaitlyn Dever as Loretta McCready *Brad William Henke as Coover Bennett *Sarah Jones as Jamie Berglund *James Jordan as Van *Kai Lennox as Glenn Cosgrove *Chris Mulkey as Walt McCready *William Ragsdale as Gary Hawkins *Christie Lynn Smith as Gayle Cosgrove *David Sullivan as Jess Timmons *Joseph Lyle Taylor as Doyle Bennett *and Raymond J. Barry as Arlo Givens Co-stars *Heather Fox as Alisha *Leif Gantvoort as A.J. Logan Trivia *The title of this episode refers to a baby, possibly the pregnancies of both Jamie Berglund and Winona Hawkins. Screenshot Gallery S2.jpg Category:Season 2 episodes